


Geeky Ties

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Geeks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OC, Original Character(s), restaurant proposal, video game themed attire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: They have been through hell and back together. They have seen each other at their best and their worst. They have survived literally anything the world could throw at them. Now, it's time to take the next step in the rest of their lives together.





	Geeky Ties

Michael was in the living room playing a one-player game of Mortal Kombat. He was watching as his character Kitana started to fight the computer, Raiden. He was winning two to zero when the front door opened. Michael didn’t pay the person much attention because the computer was on its last bit of life. Kitana’s finishing move started to play on screen and Michael did a seated victory dance. There was a chuckle that came from behind him. 

“It will always amaze me how you can beat the computer on the highest difficulty without getting a single scratch,” Atticus said. He leaned over the back of the couch and captured Michael’s lips in a sweet and innocent kiss.

The seated man hummed into the kiss. As his boyfriend pulled away, he didn’t move and sat there smiling. Atticus laughed at Michael and fulfilled his silent request by leaning in again. “You’re a dork, Mikey.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Michael smiled. He turned his body all the way around so he was on his knees on the couch and facing Atticus. “Welcome home, Atti.”

“Thank you, Love.” Atticus wrapped his arms around Michael. “Hey, I wanted to take you out tonight. I want to take you to a very nice dinner.”

“Aw, Atticus, I’d love to,” Michael beamed at the standing man. There was a split second sparkle in his eye that Atticus couldn’t quite place, but before could ask about it Michael was jumping over the back of the couch.

“So, how nice is this ‘nice dinner’?”

Atticus pretended to contemplate the question, “How about you put on that wine-colored suit that I love.”

“I’d love to,” Michael giggled. “But only if you don’t wear a tie.”

“Odd request…” Atticus raised his eyebrow. “But if it will get you in that suit I think it’s worth it.”

Michael gave him a nervous smile. “So, when is dinner.”

“I was thinking in about an hour.” Atticus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Are you okay Michael? You seem a bit nervous.”

“What?” Michael tried to cover up. “No, I’m fine. I was just lost in thought for a second.”

The taller of the two kissed the other on the top of his head. “If you’re sure. Now, how about we go get ready? It’s a little bit of a ride.”

“Hmm,” Michael hummed before going up on his toes to kiss Atticus again. “Okay.”

The other man was taken by surprise, but when he recovered he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist before lifting him and spinning in a circle. Michael disconnected their lips and let out giggles of pure joy. Once the spinning had ended, the shorter felt his feet touch the ground. He looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a small yet loving smile. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Atticus responded softly. “Let’s go upstairs to get ready.”

Michael nodded in agreement and the two let go of each other. They made their way upstairs to their shared bedroom to prepare for the date. When they got into the room, Michael went over to his side of the closet to get his suit. Once he had it, he placed it gingerly on the bed to grab his shoes. Michael set the black dress shoes on the bed as well before he started to get undressed to be able to put on the wine-colored tux. Once it was on, he slipped on his shoes and crouched to lace them up. Michael stood back up and look over at Atticus to see his bare back facing him. He took this as the perfect time to go over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room. 

Michael turned around again to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t looking. Once he confirmed this, he opened his sock drawer. Michael dug into the back and pulled out two small, black lidded boxes. He inspected the contents of each one before placing them both in a different jacket pocket.

“You looking for a tie, Love?” Atticus called from behind him.

“No,” Michael covered quickly. “I’m not going to be wearing a tie either.”

Michael took a calming breath and turned around to his boyfriend. He froze and his eyes widened at the sight. In front of him was Atticus in a seemingly black suit but as he walked over to the stunned man, the light reflected navy blue off the fabric. 

“Wow.”

Atticus chuckled. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” Michael finally unfroze and looked up at the man in front of him when he got close enough. “When did you get this suit?”

“Not too long ago,” Atticus answered while taking hold of both of Michale’s hands. “Thought tonight would be the perfect night to show it off.”

Michael nodded in agreement before looking over the suit again. “Man, my boyfriend is hot.”

The taller of the two couldn’t help the laugh that left his lungs. “You’re quite good looking yourself Mell.”

When he said his last name his heart skipped a beat. Hearing him say that was so heartwarming but he could only wish he was calling him something else; by another name perhaps. 

“Hey Michael, you still there?”

“Huh?” Michael looked up. “Oh, yeah. Just thinking again.”

Atticus gave him a soft smile and reached up to smooth Michael’s hair back. “You seem to be doing a lot of thinking lately. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah,” he assured instantly. “I’m just excited. It’s going to be nice to relax and have a nice dinner with you.”

“I’m glad you’re excited, Love,” Atticus leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “Why don’t we get going? We’ve got about thirty-five minutes and it's at least a twenty-five minute drive.”

“Yeah, we should probably head out then,” Michael agreed before grabbing the taller man’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom door. “Let’s go.”

Atticus laughed at his goofy boyfriend and allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs and to the front door. They only paused when they let go of each other to grab their wallets and the car keys, but once they were outside and locking the door Michael grabbed Atticus’ hand again. They walked calmly over to the car and hopped in once they got there. Atticus placed the keys in the ignition and started the car. The two leaned over to share one more kiss before Atticus began backing out of the driveway.

The drive was silent but full of unconditional love. Atticus had his eyes on the road but occasionally stole a glance at the man in the seat right next to him. Michael, on the other hand, was looking out the window at the city rushing by. Car rides weren’t always like this, calm and quiet, but they were not unwelcome. The comfortable feeling in the air was unmistakable, and it showed that they didn’t need constant interacting for their affection for each other to remain strong. The atmosphere remained the same throughout the entire thirty-minute car ride. Once Atticus pulled into a parking lot, Michael pulled his gaze away from the passenger seat window and looked straight ahead at the restaurant. It was a high-end restaurant with metal detailing on the roof, a staircase lined with pillars, and a glimpse of a chandelier shining through the glass above the large double doors. 

“This place is beautiful,” Michael gasped once the car was parked. 

“It is,” Atticus agreed. “But nothing could match your beauty.”

This caused a light blush to cover Michael’s face. He quickly hid his face from view with his hands. “How is it that after all these years you can still make me blush like a lovesick high schooler?”

“Maybe it’s just my unrelenting charm,” Atticus lowered his voice and ran his hand through his hair.

Michael snorted. “Yeah sure, that’s definitely it.”

The two of them shared a laugh at their antics. Once they started to calm down, Atticus leaned in and stole a kiss. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

“Let’s head inside.”

Michael nodded his head in agreement. They both unbuckled and exited the car. As they started walking towards the door, Atticus held out his bicep to which Michael hugged his arms around. The two remained like this up the stairs, through the doors, and up to the hostess’ stand.

“Reservation for Atticus Griffith,” Atticus stated kindly to the woman behind the podium.

“Party of two?” She asked to confirm after looking at her paper.

“Correct,” Atticus smiled.

“Perfect,” she smiled at the two of them before grabbing two menus and a third with the specials and drinks. “This way please.”

Michael let go of Atticus and the two men followed the hostess to a white cloth-covered table with a small single flower vase in the middle of the restaurant. Once they took their seats, they were handed their menus.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the hostess stated.

“Thank you,” Michael grinned at the woman.

She nodded his head in as a respectful response and turned to return to her stand. 

“This place is even better on the inside,” Michael said in awe as he looked around at the tables and decorations.

“Yeah, you are pretty,” Atticus murmured.

“Huh?” Michael questioned. When he turned to look back at his boyfriend, he found him staring right into his eyes.

“Oh, did you hear that?” Atticus looked taken aback for a second before casually reaching for his menu. “Oh well, it’s true.”

Michael shook his head and let out a small chuckle before picking up his own menu. They were swallowed in silence once again as they tried to choose their dinner. The two of them were deciding all the way until the moment their waiter arrived.

“Hello, my name is Peter and I will be your waiter today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“I’d like a water please,” Atticus answered as he closed his menu.

“A water as well,” Michael smiled and closed his menu as well.

“I’ll have those with you shortly,” Peter promised while he wrote down the drinks. “Are you two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?”

Michael looked over at Atticus, “I’m ready if you are.”

“Perfect,” Atticus beamed before turning to the waiter. “May I have the petite filet and shrimp?”

“Of course. And for you, sir?"

“I’d like the New York strip steak please,” Michael answered.

Peter finished writing down the orders and closed his pen. “Perfect. I’ll take those menus for you and put in your orders right away.”

Michael and Atticus thanked their waiter as they passed him their menus. Once he was gone, Atticus reached across the table and grabbed one of Michael’s hands. 

“I love you so much, Michael.”

Said man squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes. “God, I love you too.”

The two could only share a smile before separating to make way for their drinks. They each grabbed their own drinks. Atticus raised his glass toward Michael, who responded by lightly tapping his water against the other. They each took a sip of their drink before placing them back on the table. 

“Thank you so much for all this Atti,” Michael said while staring into his glass.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Atticus smirked. “The food isn’t even here yet.”

“I know. I just feel the need to thank you.” Michal finally looked up into Atticus’ eyes. “Thank you for this date. Thank you for moving in with me a couple of years ago. Thank you for making me happy. Thank you for loving me for so long.”

Atticus looked shocked at the sentiment. It melted his heart. “You’re welcome, Love. You’re more than welcome. Frankly, it would be harder for me to have never done any of those things. You mean everything to me. You’re my world, Michael.”

“You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that because I-”

“Here is your food,” Peter announced as he placed the dishes in front of the correct man. “Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you,” Atticus said. Michael smiled and nodded his head.

“That was fast,” Atticus said as he placed his napkin in his lap. “What was it you were going to say Michael?”

Michael shook his head and copied his boyfriend's action with the napkin. “It can wait. Besides, this steak looks delicious!”

Atticus laughed at his boyfriend's excitement. “Then we better start then, huh Mell.”

“Mhm,” Michael agreed before he started to dig in. There was that word again. His last name rolled off his tongue like pudding. He loved the way it sounded. 

Dinner, just like the car ride, went by silently. The two would steal glances at each other and giggle whenever they caught the other staring. Neither of them would have that date happen any other way. The soft music, the juicy steak, the perfect man across the table. It was heaven for both Atticus and Michael. When the waiter came over to clear their empty dishes, their stomachs weren’t entirely satisfied.

“Did you save any room for dessert?” Peter asked after returning the plates to the kitchen.

Michael gave Atticus a pleading look. The taller of the two broke in an instant. “We did. I think we want to share a Crème Brûlée.”

“One Crème Brûlée coming right up,” Peter replied before turning and leaving the couple alone once again.

“How did you know?” Michael asked, slightly shocked.

“Michael, we’ve been dating for how many years?” Atticus shot back. “I think I know you by now.”

Michael let out a short laugh. “Yeah, you got me there.”

“No, I got you Freshman year,” Atticus said smugly.

The other snorted. “Dork.”

They each shared a quiet laugh. After, Michael grabbed his drink and started to take a sip of water.

“Oh yeah. What was it you wanted to tell me before?” Atticus asked.

Michael nearly choked on his water and had to quickly move the glass away from his lips as he coughed a few times. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Atticus concerned while trying to suppress his laughter.

Michael himself had to hide his laughter as well once he stopped coughing. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Before he could continue again, their waiter had returned with their Crème Brûlée. The two men thanked him and picked up a spoon as he walked away. But before he punctured the crystalized sugar, Michael placed his spoon back onto the table. This did not go unnoticed by Atticus.

“Everything okay, Love?”

“Yeah, everything is perfect,” Michael smiled reassuringly before a nervous look washed over his face. “I, um, was actually wondering if I could tell you something before we started eating our dessert.”

Atticus’ spoon was down in an instant. “Of course, Michael. Whatever you need. Is this about what you’ve been trying to tell me?”

Michael let out a single nervous laugh. “Yeah, it is.”

“Does it have anything to do with your odd request of me not wearing a tie?” Atticus smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Actually, it does,” Michael said before taking the two boxes out of his pockets. He passed them over to his boyfriend.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I got a little gift for you,” Michael watched him closely. “Go ahead and open them.”

Atticus gave Michael a blinding smile before lifting the lids off of the boxes. Inside one box was a  [ bow tie ](https://images.app.goo.gl/LmJCTa4G1T98t9pv8) with the pattern of the Nintendo NES classic controller and inside the other was a  [ necktie ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/468374429998226449/) with the same controller as a design on the bottom.

“Oh my gosh,” Atticus whispered as he stared at the accessories. 

“You like them?” Michael asked nervously.

“Michael, I love them.”

Said man smiled sheepishly. “Good.”

“Okay, I’m not complaining whatsoever because I love this gift a lot, but is there a reason you decided to get us a matching tie and bowtie?”

“Well,” Michael looked down at the boxes. “If all goes according to plan, I was hoping we could wear these at our wedding.”

Atticus was stunned. Did he hear him right? “What?”

Michael nodded towards the necktie. “Pull it out of the box.”

The shocked man on the other side of the table timidly followed the request and slowly tugged the necktie out of the box. Once it was out, he let the fabric uncoil to reveal a  [ silver band ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/468374429998226538) with a simple metal design and six small diamonds. Atticus covered his mouth as his eyes started to water. Michael grabbed the end of the tie and pulled the ring off before standing from his chair and kneeling on one knee in front of his boyfriend.

“Atticus, I’ve been over this speech a million times within the last month and I still have no idea what to say. There is nothing I could say to convince you to say yes because you have already seen the best and worst of me. You were there when I got into my dream college in a major everyone said would take me nowhere. You were there to watch me prove them wrong and get a job in game design. But you were also there those rough months in junior year and you never complained once. You were by my side as soon as you could be for all my panic attacks and you never questioned it. Everything I said earlier in the dinner was and will forever be true. This date, moving in together, loving me, making me happy; you never had to do any of that, and I want to thank you for that. Your compassion, liveliness, and beauty are uncomparable and I feel blessed every day of my life to know that I’m the one lucky enough to have you. I already feel like the luckiest man alive. But, Atticus Reelie Griffith, will you allow me to make you feel like the lucky one and marry me?”

The whole restaurant was watching at this point and awaiting Atticus’ answer. To Atticus, there was no question what his answer would be. So as the tears continued to pour, he nodded his head.

“It would make me so ungodly happy to marry you.”

The entire restaurant cheered. Michael’s eyes started to tear up as well as he slipped the ring onto his now fiancé’s finger. They both stood up and shared a long kiss. The applause around them only got louder. After about twenty seconds, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“God, I love you so much, Michael.”

“I love you too, Atticus. More than anything.”


End file.
